You Belong With Me
by taylorisbeast
Summary: Cora is falling for her best friend. Her best friend is falling for another girl. Will she decide to tell him how she feels about him, or will she leave her feelings bottled up and let him fall into the arms of the other girl?
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story just popped in my head. I'm only posting the first chapter for right now. Please read and review. Let me know if you like it and if you think I should keep going! (:**

* * *

><p>"You have to meet the girl I went out with last night, Cora. She's perfect. I can see myself with her for a long time." Phil said as he was getting ready for his match against Daniel Bryan.<p>

I rolled my eyes and sighed silently. Phil was my best friend. He had been for five years. He had always been there for me and I had no idea what I would do without him. Lately, I had been developing feelings for him. He had no idea, and he would never find out about it.

"You went out with her once, Phil. There's no way that you know that already."

"I do know, though. We had this connection. I've never felt this way after one date with any other girl. I really want you to meet her. I need your approval. I think you'll like her."

"Fine. Who is she?"

"Her name is Erica. She just started working here. She's the new stylist."

"Perfect. I'll meet her later tonight."

"Sounds good. Thank you so much. I wouldn't be able to date her without my best friend's approval."

Well if that were the case, he wouldn't be dating anyone. I don't approve of anyone he dates, whether that's what I tell him or not. I just gave him a close-lipped smile and he hugged me.

"Thank you, Cora. You're honestly the best. But, I have to go for my match. I'll take you to meet Erica afterwards!"

I nodded as he left the room. He seemed so excited. Even if I didn't like her, which I knew I wouldn't, I had to pretend like I did for Phil's sake. In my opinion, no one is good enough for Phil. Nor will they ever be; unless it's me. I know I should tell him how I feel, since I think that way, but I just couldn't. I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way about me. I have to get over my feelings for him, even though I fall more and more each and every day. I just have to find someone to make me forget all about him.

* * *

><p>Phil came back to get me after his match and I followed him to where Erica was located. When I first saw her, the first thought that came into my mind was that she looked like a whore. But then I realized that I would've thought that about anyone he took me to meet, so I pushed that judgment out of my mind. She was pretty, I'd give her that. She had long, wavy brown hair. The closer we got, I noticed she had blue eyes. Erica's face lit up whenever she saw Phil walking towards her. My heart dropped whenever I saw the huge grin on Phil's face. I'd never seen him smile that big before. Well, not at someone other than me.<p>

She dropped what she was doing and walked towards Phil. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her as tight as he could. I heard her giggle and rolled my eyes. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for their love fest to end. They had just seen each other last night. They'd only gone out once. A few hours of being apart isn't going to kill them.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Phil's voice. "Erica, I want you to meet my best friend, Cora."

I plastered a fake smile on my face and held my hand out for her to shake. She took it and squeezed it a little tighter than she should have. Her smile dropped a little, but she made it look believable for Phil.

"It's SO nice to meet you, Cora. Phil actually told me about you last night. He had nothing but nice things to say about you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. You're all I heard about before Phil left for his match in his locker room."

I could tell she was trying hard not to glare at me. But she had only known him for a few weeks, they only went out once, she needed to learn that she didn't come before me in his life. I was his best friend; she was just his girl for the moment. Well, those were my thoughts until Phil spoke up.

"Erica and I are going to get dinner and catch a movie. I'll see you later, Cora."

"I thought we were doing something tonight?"I asked.

"We can reschedule. You understand, right?"

"Yeah." I gave him a small smile.

"Great. I'll call you later tonight!"He grabbed Erica's hand and walked away.

My face dropped and I looked up to look at them and saw Erica turned around glaring at me. I thought that I might try to give her a chance, to try to like her, but after this meeting there was no way that I would give her a chance. I'd do anything for Phil to see that he shouldn't be with her. He belongs with me, not her.

Now I'm thinking that maybe I should tell him my feelings for him. But I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. I had a lot of thinking to do. I had to do something before she slithered her way into his life even more. I had a feeling deep down, that if Phil and Erica started getting too serious; she would find a way to get rid of me; to get me out of his life for good. That was the last thing I wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. I know the chapters are short so far, but I promise they'll get longer soon. Please let me know if you like this chapter! Thank you! (:**

* * *

><p>"How did your date go tonight?" I asked Phil when he called me that night. I had a hint of bitterness in my voice and I hoped he couldn't tell. I just couldn't help it.<p>

"It was amazing, Cora. I really like her."

"I don't want you to just jump into this. Don't you think you need to take it slow? You've only been out twice."

"But I've never felt this way about anyone after two dates. I really see us going somewhere. I don't want to take it slow. I'm afraid if I take it too slow I'm going to just lose her and lose my chance with her."

Perfect. I thought to myself. He's just going to jump right into a relationship with this girl and just leave me like I was never a part of his life.

"Well, I guess just do what you feel is right. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out."

"I think it will work out. Thank you, though. This is why I love you. You care about me so much and you're always there for me when I need you and when I just need someone to talk to."

I care about him way more than he thinks.

I sighed into the phone, "I'm really tired, Phil. I'm going to go to sleep. Are we still doing something tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely. I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight, Cora."

"Goodnight, Phil."

I hung up the phone and slammed my head into the headboard of the bed numerous times. I felt like screaming but didn't want to disturb anyone around me.

After lying in the bed, ready to cry my eyes out for half an hour, I decided I needed a drink. I had been holding back from drinking for Phil's sake, but right now, I couldn't care less. He's frustrating me with this new girl of his.

I slipped my shoes on and walked down to the bar that was located in the hotel. I sat on a stool and ordered a jack and coke.

"Cora! Hey, how are you?" I heard an annoying voice shout behind me. I groaned and turned around. Guess who just decided to grace me with her presence.

"Oh, hi Erica. I'm just perfect. How are you?"

"Great. You know, Phil is just an amazing person. Did he say anything to you about me tonight?"

"Actually, no, he didn't." I lied.

"Oh." Her face fell and I smiled on the inside.

She came and sat beside me and I ordered myself another drink. I was going to have to have many of those to be able to deal with her if she decided to stay here much longer.

"What do you think he thinks of me?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know. I guess he could like you. He just hasn't said too much about you. That may not be a good sign."

"He seems like he likes me, though."

_Yeah, he does like you. He smiles like a fool whenever he sees you or talks about you. He looks at you like I've never seen him look at anyone. He's going to end up falling in love with you. _Why couldn't that be me? What was so wrong with me that he didn't want to be with me?

I just sat there drinking my drinks. After six, I decided I had enough and decided it was time to go upstairs.

"It was nice talking to you, Erica, but I'm going to head on up to bed." I got up off the bar stool and stumbled a little. Erica smirked at me.

"Goodnight, Cora."

I gave her a small wave and headed to the elevator. Once I got in, I just fell to the floor. I couldn't handle her in Phil's life. I needed to find some way to get her out. I knew it wouldn't work with the way Phil felt about her, but she needed to go.

* * *

><p>I shot up in bed the next morning when I heard the loud ringing of my phone. My head started pounding, but I ignored it as I searched all over my hotel room for my phone. I finally found it across the room. I looked at the caller I.D and saw that Phil was calling.<p>

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Someone doesn't sound too happy this morning. You should be more cheerful after how early you went to bed last night."

"Oh, yeah, I'm cheerful enough right now."

"Sounds like it. But what did you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Erica wanted to join us."

Really? REALLY? No. There was no way in Hell that she was joining us today. This was supposed to be mine and Phil's day to just hang out. Just the two of us, best friends. Not Erica. Not the whore is going to ruin everything between us. I wouldn't allow it. No way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. I know the chapters are short so far, but I promise they'll get longer soon. Please let me know if you like this chapter! Thank you! (:**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the car with Phil waiting on Erica to come out of the hotel. I had my sunglasses on, and underneath them, I had the most disgusted look on my face. I told Phil no to her coming at first, but then he acted like a little kid and continued begging to let her come along. How could he not see how much I didn't like her.<p>

Maybe I was acting like the kid right now, sitting in the backseat with a pout on my face and my arms crossed. But, I didn't like this girl. There was nothing that I liked about her. I saw her walking outside of the hotel and the scowl on my face grew bigger.

"I really appreciate you letting her come with us, Cora. It means a lot to me." Phil said, turning around and looking at me from the driver's seat.

"No problem."

I hadn't really talked to him much since he asked if she could come along. I just wanted him to myself, for one day. Was that too much to ask for?

"Hey Cora! It's so nice to see you again!"

That voice. Oh, my gosh, that voice. I just wanted to rip her tongue out so I never had to hear it again.

I nodded my head, "Nice to see you again, too."

She smiled at me and turned around in her seat. Hopefully she wouldn't mention anything about running into me at the bar last night. That was the last thing Phil needed to know about. He'd be more pissed at me than I was at him right now.

I was glaring at her from behind my glasses when I saw her reach her hand across to Phil and grab his hand. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my purse. I saw that I had a few text messages from the only girl friend I had in the wrestling business, Eve.

_Let's go out tonight. We really need girl time and I miss you! I haven't seen you since last week. Phil's seen enough of you! :D _

I smiled a little and hit reply.

_Actually, Phil has a new girlfriend. Well, they aren't official yet, but I really do need to talk to you about some things. Meet me at my hotel room at 8. We'll go to the bar._

I hit send and set my phone in my lap. I leaned my head back against the headrest and sighed.

"Everything okay back there?" Phil asked me, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Perfect." I forced a smile and he looked away.

"Just checking, you haven't said much."

"I'm just thinking."

He dropped it after that and my phone went off again.

_Hope everything is okay! See you at 8!_

I put my phone back in my purse and we arrived at the mall. Spending this day with Phil and Erica definitely wasn't what I wanted to do. I just wanted to spend time with Phil. He just had to bring her along with us.

* * *

><p>"So how long have you had feelings for Phil?" Eve asked me as we were sitting at a table in the bar later that night.<p>

"I started having feelings for him a few months ago, and they get stronger every day. I don't know what to do. And now Erica comes along, and she's just screwing everything up."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Well, you're just hurting yourself by not telling him. He deserves to know how you feel. Maybe he feels the same way. And maybe if he knew, he'd choose you over Erica."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that. You don't see the way he looks at her. It's like he's in love with her already, and they've only been out together three times."

"It's worth a try." She suggested, giving me a sincere look.

I nodded my head and took a shot. We just sat there in silence until she shot up really fast.

"I just had the greatest idea ever!" She yelled.

I gave her a skeptical look, "What?"

"Why don't you pretend to date someone to see how it makes him feel? Hang out with the other guy more than him like he's doing with Erica. Never have time for him anymore. When he asks you to go out, you drag your new man along like he did today."

"Won't that just push him away more?"

"All you can do is try, sweetie. If it does push him away, then just tell him how you feel about him."

"Let's just see how this works out. But who would actually act like they're dating me?" I asked.

"I'm sure there are a lot of people. You could try with Cody Rhodes, you are his manager on-screen. You two spend a lot of time together; it could be believable that you're actually dating. You're one of the hottest girls on the roster; anyone would love to be your 'boyfriend'." She put the word boyfriend in air quotes.

"Well, it would be believable with Cody. But I don't really like him…"

"You don't have to like him! That's the whole point, Cora. You and Cody don't like each other, you're just pretending. It'll be like you're acting on-screen with him all the time."

I thought about this for a minute before I responded. "Do you think Cody would go along with it?"

"I'm pretty sure he would. Why don't you call him and ask him?"

"I'll talk to him about it when I see him again. He's already left for Atlanta; I'll talk to him when I get there."

"This is going to be perfect, Cora."

Maybe, just maybe, this would work out in my favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I think it gets better at the ending. Thank you everyone for all of your amazing reviews! It means so much. Please keep reviewing! (:**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight…You want me to pretend like we're dating so you can make Phil realize what he's missing?" Cody asked me as we were sitting in his locker room Monday night before Raw started.<p>

"Yeah…It sounds terrible, doesn't it? I'll understand completely if you won't agree to do this. Eve and I just thought that since we're together on-screen and we're together a lot of the time. We don't even have to talk to each other when we aren't at the arena or anywhere in public. And it'll only be for a few months, maybe only a few weeks."

"I guess I'll do it. But only because you've been there with me through a lot and I've known you since I've been here."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are honestly the best!" I jumped off the couch and hugged him as tight as I could.

"So when does this whole 'relationship' start?"

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>Cody and I continued to go over our strategy for his match tonight before I left his locker room. I shut his door and started walking down the hallway towards Eve's locker room.<p>

"Cora!" I heard Phil calling my name behind me. I turned around and saw that he was running to catch up to me. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"I've just been with Cody, talking about our match tonight and stuff."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go do something after the show tonight; just you and me."

"Actually, I already have plans tonight."

"Oh." His face fell. I didn't feel bad. "With who?"

"I'm going out with Cody tonight."

He raised his eyebrow. "Since when do you and Cody do anything that doesn't involve the show?"

"Well, he just asked me out tonight. I think he actually likes me."

"Do you like him?"

I smiled a little, "I think I do."

His face fell again. "Oh. Well, I hope everything works out for you two."

"Thank you, Phil. It means a lot."

I went to walk away and he called my name again.

"You and him should go out with Erica and me sometime. It'll be like a double date."

I rolled my eyes before I turned back around to look at him.

"That sounds good." I forced a smile on my face. "You can just let me know when you want to do that."

He smiled and nodded at me. I turned to walk to Eve's locker room. I barely heard his last words because he was mumbling. But I made out, "I miss you, Cora." I sighed and continued walking, acting like I never heard them.

If he missed me enough, he would stop bringing Erica around everywhere. He wouldn't have brought her along every day this week when it was supposed to be just him and me. It happened more than once. He would make plans with me, saying it was just going to be us, then guess who brought her happy butt along. I knew she was only doing it to try and ruin the friendship between Phil and me. Honestly, I think it was starting to work. But that didn't change the way I felt about him.

* * *

><p>Cody and I were sitting at Chili's in Montgomery, Alabama, which was the next city Raw was in. We were waiting for Erica and Phil to show up.<p>

"I can't believe we're actually doing this. I don't want to be around them together." I said. I felt like beating my head on the table, but I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself.

"Look, it'll be okay. We have to pretend we're dating, eat, then we get to leave."

I sighed, "Thank you so much for doing this for me, Cody. You don't know how much it means to me."

"It's really not a problem."

Phil and Erica have been dating officially since last week. It was disgusting. They were together twenty four seven and no one could break them apart. The only time I had alone time with Phil was when I would go to his hotel room at night. Erica didn't like that once she found out. I wasn't allowed to go to his room anymore. They've been dating for a week and she's already controlling his life.

I saw Phil and Erica walk through the door and waved them over. I plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Erica asked as her and Phil sat down across from us. She was being just as fake as I was.

"We're perfect. How are you?" I replied.

"Great! I don't think I've gotten to meet Cody officially yet. I'm Erica."

She reached her hand across the table for Cody to shake it.

"Cody, nice to meet you."

She turned pink and smiled. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised; I tried to stifle a laugh. It looked like Erica already had a little crush on Cody. I wonder what Phil would think about that.

"Why haven't you said much, Phil?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking about things."

"Are you okay, baby?" Erica asked him. Phil nodded. I wanted to vomit. I grabbed Cody's hand under the table and squeezed it. I was pretending it was Erica's head.

He leaned down close enough to my ear to whisper, "You're going to break my hand."

I turned towards him and smiled, easing my grip on his hand just a little. I heard him sigh a little and giggled.

The night got better eventually. Phil finally got in a better mood. But he and Erica kept whispering in each other's ear. Didn't their parents ever teach them that it wasn't nice to whisper? I just wanted to yell out that they were disgusting me. I wanted to tell Phil that I loved him. I didn't want to hold my feelings in any longer. I had to do something. But I knew that right now wasn't the time. I had to figure out something to do to make him and Erica fall apart. Then, I'd tell him how I feel.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Cody letting go of my hand. "I'll be right back, Cora."

I nodded my head as he got out of the booth and walked towards the back, where the bathrooms were. When he was gone for a few minutes, Erica claimed she had to go to the bathroom and headed that way. Phil and I were alone.

"Well, you and Erica seem happy together." I said.

"We are." He smiled. "You and Cody seem happy together as well."

If only he knew. "Yeah, we are."

"Erica doesn't want us hanging out together as much as we used to…" He started.

"Really? Why?" I never would have guessed…

"She doesn't trust me around you or something. I tried telling her that we were just best friends, and nothing more."

"It seems as if she's acting like a seventh grader, not a twenty four year old."

"Stop, Cora, you have to understand where she's coming from. Wouldn't you want Cody to stop hanging around with his best friend if it were a girl?"

"No, I wouldn't tell Cody who he could or could not hang out with, Phil. He has his own life. I don't control it. Erica shouldn't control your life."

"I just really like her."

"So would you choose to be with her over keeping our friendship?"

"I don't know…"

"Philip, would you choose her?"

"Why are you making me choose between you two?"

"I'm not the one making you choose! She is. She's the one that told you that you're not allowed to be around me anymore. And honestly, I saw that one coming. The way she always has to be with us whenever we make plans. How she wouldn't let me go back to your hotel room where it was the only time I could actually see you. I miss you. I miss being able to hang out with you whenever I wanted; just the two of us. I miss the way it was before she came along."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry." I grabbed my jacket and stood up. "When Cody gets back, tell him I'm waiting for him outside."

"Cora, wait…"

"No. You made your choice and you obviously don't want me in your life over her. You're going to let someone you just met a few weeks ago over your best friend of five years. You can come see me later if you decide you're not going to let her control your life."

I turned around and walked out of the restaurant. I sat on the bench against the side of the building and put my head in my hands. I was trying not to let the tears fall, but I wasn't succeeding. I felt someone sit down beside me and put his arm around me. I leaned into him and began sobbing.

"He chose her."


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is kind of short, but please let me know what you think! I'm sorry it took so long to get it out, but school kills me. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter posted, I leave for Vegas next Monday. But please read and review! :)**

* * *

><p>Cody managed to calm me down eventually and walked me to his car. He got in the driver's side and began driving to the hotel. The ride was silent, with only the sound of my sobs escaping eventually. Everything with Phil was ruined. I lost my best friend; the guy I was in love with. I couldn't believe he chose Erica over me. I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat.<p>

"Are you okay?" Cody asked me, rubbing my arm.

"I'll be fine."

Silence filled the car again. Thankfully we pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. Cody walked with me to my room.

"I need to talk to you about something, Cora."

I sat down on my bed and looked at him. "Alright."

"When I went to the bathroom, Erica went a few seconds after me. When I was coming out of the bathroom, she was just standing there. It was like she was waiting on me. Turns out, she was."

I raised my eyebrows, not saying anything, urging him to go on.

"Well, when she saw me come out, she stopped me. She told me that when I decided that I had had enough of you, then to find her and she'd do everything that you couldn't do for me. And I think that you and I both know what she meant by that."

"So, she not only steals Phil, my best friend; but she tries to steal you from me too? And I understand you're not really 'mine', but according to her and Phil and everyone else right now, you are. So basically, she's just trying to ruin me. She doesn't even know me. I don't know what her deal is."

"I don't know. But I kind of just went along with it to see what else she'd do or say. She tried to kiss me before I walked away from her."

"That bitch. Really, who does she think she is? I don't understand it."

"I don't either. But I think we just got what we needed to show Phil she isn't as perfect as he thinks she is."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, we expose her for who she really is. I say we let them have their fun for a few weeks; see how everything works between them. You and I will continue 'dating'. And I'm going to start flirting back with her after a few weeks. I say we film something happening and show Phil. Like, I get her to cheat on him with me, like she tried to do earlier. You show Phil and pretend to be devastated because you found out that I was 'cheating' on you, and then he'll see that Erica was cheating on him too. Then, you can just be there for him and you can be best friend again, maybe even more than that."

I sat there and let everything he said run through my brain for a few minutes. A huge grin spread across my face as I jumped off of my bed. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him as tight as I could.

"Your idea is perfect, Cody! Who knew you could come up with that? How long have you been thinking of that?"

"Ever since we left the restaurant." He replied. "I know we aren't really anything except an on-screen couple, but I hate how he's doing you. You don't deserve it. You are such a sweet and amazing girl, Cora. I don't see how he doesn't see that."

"Well thank you, that's sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth. But, I'm going to give you some time to yourself. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come by here tomorrow to pick you up to go to the arena. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. Thank you for doing this for me. Thank you for everything."

"It's seriously not a problem. Goodnight, Cora."

"Goodnight."

Cody left the room and shut the door behind him silently. I fell back onto the bed and sighed. I felt more tears welling up in my eyes, but I willed them not to fall. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. I heard my phone ringing, but decided against getting up to answer it.

It rang on and off for five minutes straight. I got tired of hearing it and got up to answer it. I was too late and saw that I had a new voicemail from Phil.

"Cora, I'm sure you probably hate me a ton right now and that's why you're not answering your phone, but I want you to know that I'm sorry. I know that you've been there for me for five years, and I know that you're my best friend, but I think Erica and I have something really special. I know that I've only known her for a few weeks, and we haven't been dating that long, but she already means a lot to me. She doesn't feel comfortable with us being as close as we are. But I don't want you out of my life. I don't know who I would be without you. I wouldn't be the person I am today if you hadn't have been there for me these past few years. Please forgive me, Cora, for everything. I'm not going to break up with Erica, but I'm going to have this talk with her too. I'm going to tell her that I don't want you out of my life. But I'm not putting her out of my life, either. I want both of you to be in my life, and you both need to get over that. Please call me back when you listen to this."

By the time the voicemail was over, the tears were falling freely down my cheeks once again. I loved that fact that he called me to try and make everything better. It would have been a lot better if he showed up at my hotel room, but the voicemail meant a lot to me. I knew Erica wouldn't be okay with Phil wanting me to be in his life still, but like he said, she would have to get over that. Erica and I didn't have to be around each other at all. Soon enough, she would be out of Phil's life for good. As soon as Cody's wonderful plan came into play, I wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's POV<strong>

"I can't choose between you and Cora, Erica. You have to understand that she has been in my life for five years. She's been there for me through a lot of stuff. She's my best friend."

"I don't care, Phil. I really don't feel comfortable with you and her being as close as you are. She likes you, I can tell she does."

"She doesn't like me. She's dating Cody. You know that."

"I still don't feel comfortable with you two being so close. I really like you Phil, and I don't want her ruining anything that we have together."

I sighed as she turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm and turned her back to face me.

"She isn't going to ruin anything. She's not that type of person, and she wouldn't do that. I want you to understand that nothing could ruin what we have. I like you, and I'm not going to let anything or anyone change that or destroy it. Look, you and Cora don't have to like each other. You don't have to be around each other. But I want you both in my life. I told her that earlier. You're going to have to get over the fact that she's my best friend and she's going to be in my life. I'm not choosing one person over the other."

"You talked to her after we left the restaurant?"

"I didn't talk to her. I tried calling her, she didn't answer. I just left her a voicemail."

"Whatever, Phil. If you want her to be in your life so bad, I guess I'm okay with that. I can't tell you what to do, no matter how bad I want to. But, I just don't want you spending more time with her than you spend with me. I don't want you to be alone with her. I don't trust her."

"You shouldn't have to trust her, you should trust me. Nothing is going to happen between Cora and I. I've already told you this."

"Let's just drop the subject before I change my mind about this being okay."

I smiled to myself and pulled her in for a hug. I kissed the top of her head.

"You have nothing to worry about, baby. I swear."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this out! I've been super busy lately, but I hope that you like it! Please review (:**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since that night at Chili's. Cody and I were still a 'couple', and Phil and Erica were still together. Phil and I saw each other occasionally, but definitely not as much as we did before he started dating Erica. She controlled everything he did. She had to give him permission to see me and even then, he was only allowed to see me for hardly an hour. She stalked his text messages and his Twitter to check up on who he was talking to. She acted like she really cared about him, when she really didn't. Cody and I were the only ones who knew the truth about that.<p>

Erica had tried to hit on Cody numerous times since that night at Chili's. He always acted uninterested and pushed her away. But, tonight was the night that our plan went into action. Cody and I had begun sharing a room when we traveled to make our relationship seem more legit. Before Raw tonight, we had hidden cameras around the room to make sure they caught Erica cheating on Phil. Phil and I had plans after Raw, which left Erica and Cody alone.

"So are you just going to invite her to the hotel room after Raw?" I asked Cody as he was stretching for his match against Daniel Bryan.

"I don't even know yet. Probably, though. I probably couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Well, that seems as good of an idea as any. I really hope this works."

"I'm pretty sure it's going to work. She's been trying to get me to cheat on you for almost a month. When she sees that I'm actually going to, she'll jump right on the opportunity. There's not a doubt in my mind about that."

"I'm sure you're right. I can't wait. But do you really think this is a good idea?"

"If you're having second thoughts about it, we can always call the plan off. Nothing is set in stone. Just say you don't want to go through with it if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. I want Phil back."

I knew that I was being completely self-centered. But I also knew that I didn't care. I was doing what was best for me, and what was best for Phil. She treated him like shit, and he couldn't see that. So I was going to make him see what she was doing to him behind his back.

"Well, these are the last few hours of our relationship." Cody chuckled.

"Thanks for doing this for me. It really means a lot that you've gone through with it for this long. And thank you especially for what you're doing tonight. I know it's not going to be the easiest thing to do but…"

"No but about it, this whole thing was my idea. I'm completely okay with it. I'm helping you and Phil out. Phil needs to know what she's been doing, or trying to do, behind his back."

I just nodded my head. Cody grabbed my hand from his position on the floor and looked me in the eyes.

"Everything is going to work out perfectly." He gave me a small smile and let go of my hand.

I sure hope everything worked out perfectly.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked Phil as he drove down a road that I wasn't familiar with. I wasn't familiar with much of the area, but I had seen most of it the last time we were here for a show.<p>

"It's a surprise." Phil replied.

I smiled, "You know I don't like surprises."

"Well, I don't care. I think you'll like this one."

He continued driving down the road for five more minutes. I looked out the window and saw that there was a carnival of some sort going on. Phil turned into a parking lot and got out of the car. I followed after him.

"Is this my surprise? A carnival?" I asked.

"Yes."

I grinned, "I love things like this."

"I remember. And I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to see you as much lately. I wanted to do something special with you since tonight I actually get to spend more than just an hour with you. The carnival is open until two in the morning. We'll stay as long as you want to."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him as tight as I could. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This means so much to me, Phil."

He smiled back at me, "I'm glad."

We spent the night riding all of the rides, playing carnival games, and eating funnel cakes and corn dogs. Everything was perfect, just like old times.

"So how are things with you and Erica?" I asked him as we were waiting in line for the roller coaster.

"Things are good." He didn't say much, only those three words.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. How are things with you and Cody?"

"They're great."

He just nodded and I noticed he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Phil?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss hanging out with you like this."

"I miss it too…"

We didn't say anything else after that, just waited for our turn on the roller coaster. We stayed at the carnival until it was over. Phil drove us back to the hotel and we headed up to our rooms.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I had so much fun." I told him as we were walking to my room.

"I had fun, too. I seriously hope we get to hang out like this more often. I really do miss you, Cora."

"I really do miss you, too, Phil. You don't even know. I need my best friend…"

"I'm still your best friend. I'm still here for you. Please don't think that I'm not here for you. I always will be, I promise."

I nodded my head and he pulled me in for a hug. He held me against him tightly for a few seconds and then pulled away. He stared in my eyes a few seconds longer, and I swore he was about to kiss me. But then he shook his head and looked away.

"I should get back to my room. Erica's probably wondering where I am."

I nodded and slid my key card into my door.

"Goodnight, Phil."

"Goodnight, Cora."

He walked away a few steps and stepped inside my room. As soon as I saw the site in front of me, I screamed. This was definitely not part of the plan…


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: There's a lot of bad language in the beginning of this chapter. All of your reviews from the last chapter were amazing, and they made me laugh! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that at the end (; I only did it because I knew I'd have the next chapter out today. I might rewrite this one, but I'm not sure. Let me know how you like it please (:**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" I yelled walking further into the room.<p>

"Cora, is everything okay?" Phil asked, running into the room behind me. I turned around to try to stop him, but I was too late. When I looked at him, his face was pale. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Oh, shit." I heard Erica say.

I turned back around and narrowed my eyes at her. There she was, in my bed, naked, on top of Cody. Yeah, the plan was to get proof of Erica cheating on Phil with Cody. The plan wasn't for Cody and Erica to be having sex whenever I walked into the hotel room. The plan wasn't for Phil to actually see this.

"Erica…." Phil started.

"Phil, this isn't what it looks like…"

Phil laughed. "This isn't what it looks like? You're naked, Erica, on top of a naked Cody. What the fuck is it, then? It looks to me like you're fucking him. You're fucking cheating on me with my best friend's boyfriend! What the fuck? How could you?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to? That's hilarious. Listen, just save your bullshit and your lies, because I don't want to hear them. Continue with whatever the fuck you're doing and don't come back to the room. I'll have your stuff sitting outside of the room. You can come get it whenever you're done."

Phil had tears in his eyes. I decided that I needed to play along and be pissed at Cody. But I couldn't think of the words to say. Seeing Phil all torn up made me want to break down. This was all my fault.

The only words I could get out to Cody were, "How could you?" And I followed Phil out of the room.

I heard Phil slam his door before I could catch up to him. I sighed and knocked lightly on the door.

"I don't want anything to do with you, Erica!" He yelled.

"It's not Erica…" I replied.

I stood there for a few seconds before he opened the door. His face was red and I could tell he was crying. That caused the tears to fall from my eyes, too. He moved out of the doorway and I walked in. He wrapped his arms around me and I started sobbing even more.

"I'm so sorry that he did that you, Cora. You deserve someone so much better than him."

He caught his girlfriend cheating on him, too, and all he cared about was my "boyfriend" cheating on me?

"You deserve better than Erica. I'm sorry that she did that to you. You're the greatest person in this world, Phil. She has no idea what she just lost."

"Maybe I deserved it…"

"What the hell are you talking about? No one deserves to be cheated on or treated like shit. You definitely didn't deserve it."

"She always told me that she was going to leave me if I didn't stop talking to you. I told her I didn't want to stop talking to you because you're my best friend. But she didn't seem to understand that. I guess now she just decided to cheat on me instead of leaving me. Who even knows how long she's been cheating on me. She's probably fucked the whole locker room."

I giggled a bit at his last statement. "If you wanted to stop talking to me so she wouldn't leave you, I'd understand…I mean, you really liked her."

"You mean more to me than she ever did. I'm not giving you up for her, especially now after she's cheated on me. It's been so difficult for me not being around you. You always know how to make me smile and laugh. And you always put me in a good mood. I can't be mad or sad when I'm around you. You just bring out the best in me."

I went to say something, but he held his hand up.

"I'm not done yet. I did really like Erica, but I was miserable with her. Like you said, she treated me like shit. You know how she treated me. She was always checking up on me, checking my text messages and Twitter. She told me when I could and couldn't see my friends, and you. She has made my life Hell these past months. All I've wanted to do was be around you, but of course, she wouldn't allow that. I had no idea exactly how to get out of the relationship because I felt like I didn't have a legit reason for leaving her. And you know how much I hate hurting people. I didn't want to hurt her. But tonight, after seeing what we just saw, I can finally leave her. I can finally be happy again."

I saw a small hint of a smile on his lips and went to say something else, but he stopped me again.

"I'm still not finished. When you were dating Cody, you seemed completely happy. You seemed happier than I'd ever seen you before. I thought that he was actually good for you. I thought that you and him would end up being together for a while. And I have to keep saying this before I never say it…Honestly, you being happy with him, made me so much unhappier with Erica. I didn't want you to be with Cody. I know this sounds selfish of me, but I didn't want him to be the reason that you were happy all the time. I saw that smile on your face whenever you were with him and I just kept thinking to myself that I wanted that to be me…"

My heart beat sped up a little, was I hearing him correctly?

"I wanted to be the reason for that smile on your face. I wanted to be the person holding your hand, hugging you, and kissing you. I wanted to be the reason that you were always happy. I knew that there was no way that I could do all that, because I was with Erica, and Cody was the person doing all that…but I just couldn't help but to want to be with you. I know that we're best friends, and we've been best friends for a while, but there's always been something more there for me. I've always felt something more and I'm just recently finding out what it is. I feel so stupid for not realizing this sooner, and I'm probably going to feel even more stupid whenever I actually say it. But, I love you, Cora. I've always loved you, and not just in that best friend way. I'm in love with you. I know now probably isn't the best time to tell you all of this with what we just witnessed, but I knew that if I didn't tell you now, I probably wouldn't get the nerve to tell you again. I don't expect you to tell me that you love me back; I just had to get that out there. I'm perfectly fine with just being friends, but I really love you…" He took a deep breath. The whole time he was talking to me, he was staring in my eyes, not once looking away.

I had tears in my eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. I had been waiting on this moment for so long, but I didn't expect it to happen right now. Not so soon after seeing Erica and Cody having sex together. I smiled at him.

"Phil, you don't know how long I've been waiting on you to say all that."

"What do you mean?"

"When you started dating Erica, I was devastated. I didn't want you to date her. When you made me meet her, I definitely didn't want to. I didn't like her from the beginning. But at first, it was only because she had you and I didn't. But the longer that you guys were together, I started liking her less and less because she treated you like complete shit. I knew that I could treat you better. I think one of the only reasons I started dating Cody was because I was jealous with your relationship with Erica. I wanted to be with you, and since you were with her, I couldn't be with you. I've been in love with you for so long. And to hear what you just said to me, makes me so happy. I love you so much, Phil."

He grinned at me and wrapped his arms around me. He squeezed me as tight as he could and I giggled. He kissed the top of my head, then my cheek. He pulled away from me and stared in my eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. My whole body began tingling and I felt heat rise up to my face. I had been waiting on this moment for so long, and to think that it was finally happening was so surreal. I couldn't believe that I was actually kissing Phil, my best friend. I couldn't believe that we had both just confessed our love for each other. Everything about this night was perfect. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled and picked me up and spun me around. I pulled away from him and laughed. He put me back down and put his forehead against mine.

"I love you. I don't want this night to end." He said, staring into my eyes.

"I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**All of your reviews for this story have been amazing. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are seriously the best.**

* * *

><p>"You and Phil are together? Like you're actually dating?"<p>

"Yes."

Eve screamed into the phone, as loud as she could. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you! How did this happen? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me as soon as it happened?"

"Chill out with the questions, Eve." I giggled. "Phil and I went to a carnival last night and when we came back, I caught Erica and Cody in my room having sex. Not a big deal or anything. But, I would have told you last night, but we didn't get in until after two in the morning, and I figured you'd be sleeping by the time everything was done and over with."

"I would have woken up for you! Especially when you had news like this. You have to tell me everything that happened, everything he said."

"Well, he told me that he hadn't really been happy with Erica in his relationship and he was pretty much jealous of Cody. He told me that he wished that he was in Cody's position the whole time that Cody and I were dating."

Eve and I were really close, but she had no idea that my relationship with Cody was fake. No one knew that it was fake, and no one was going to find out.

"He told me that he's been in love with me for a while, and yeah. Now we're dating."

"I'm so happy for you! I can't believe this! And I can't believe Cody cheated on you. You guys seemed so happy together. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But honestly, I don't care. I'm with Phil now, that's all I've ever wanted. Cody can do whatever he wants."

"And Erica, I knew she was no good. I figured she was cheating on Phil. I'm glad you actually caught her so he could finally get out of that relationship."

"He said he wanted to leave her, but he never really had a legit reason to and he didn't want to hurt her. He was actually glad that she cheated on him." I replied, remembering everything he told me last night. "But, hey, I have to go. Phil should be back in a minute and we're going to be heading to North Carolina. So, I'll see you there when you get there."

"Alright, you guys be careful! Love you!"

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. Phil had gone to check us out and to turn in our room keys before we carried all of our luggage downstairs. I texted Cody last night after everything happened and told him to pack my stuff for me and to leave it outside of the room. Phil didn't even bother packing Erica's stuff before he threw it out in the hallway. She was pissed when she found it, to say the least.

After a few minutes of lying in silence, I heard my phone go off. I looked at the screen and saw that I had a text message from Cody.

_How is Phil?_

Cody had no idea that Phil and I were together yet. But he was about to find out.

_Phil's good. But you're never going to guess what happened. _

_What happened? _

_Phil and I are dating. _

_That's great! But I'll see you Monday night at the arena. I'm stuck with Erica now. U suck._

I smiled to myself and put my phone in my purse. I heard the door to the room open and saw Phil walk in with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about this morning?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing much. I just have the most beautiful girl ever lying in my bed right now and I get to spend all day stuck in a car with her. I don't think this day could get better."

"Well aren't you the sweetest."

"I think I am." He grinned at me and I laughed.

"You're cute."

"Are you ready to go? I pulled the car up to the front of the hotel so we didn't have to drag our bags halfway across the parking lot."

"I'm ready whenever you are."

He grabbed our bags and we left the room. As we got in the elevator and the doors were closing, someone slid their hand in to stop it so they could step on with us. I groaned when I saw who it was. I looked at Phil and his eyes were narrowed into little slits.

"Did you see us get on the elevator and decided you would just come and join us? We'd all have this huge, nice reunion?" Phil asked.

"Actually, we didn't see you get on the elevator. You were on before we got out of our room. We saw it was open and rushed to get on before the doors closed. What's with the attitude, Phil?" Erica asked.

"Well, I have no idea. It couldn't be because I caught you cheating on me last night. That couldn't be it at all."

I raised my eyebrows at Phil and tried to hold back a giggle when I saw the look on Erica's face.

"I'm so sorry, Phil…"

"I actually don't want to hear it. I don't care about you and I don't care to hear any of your bullshit apologies. I'm going to be perfectly fine without you. I have Cora. I've always had her. I was fine without you before, I'll be fine without you now."

"Well I'm glad you'll be fine without me. I was cheating on you our whole relationship just so you know."

"I don't give a fuck. What part of that don't you understand?"

She glared at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "So are you and Cora dating now or something? You two seem extra close today."

Phil wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled at me. "Actually, yeah, we are dating. I realized I should have been with her a long time ago. But I wasted time with you and watched her date this asshole you're with now."

Her face paled, "You guys are dating?"

"What part of that did you not understand?" I asked. "Do we need to say it a little bit slower? We. Are. Dating."

"Bitch."

I was about to hit her when the elevator doors opened and an elderly couple walked onto the elevator.

"Hello there. How are all of you on this lovely day?" The lady asked.

"Perfect." We all replied at the same time.

Phil looked down at me and smiled. He wrapped his arm back around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"That's adorable. You remind me of myself and my husband when we were your age. You two just look so happy together and so in love. I hope you grow up to be as in love as we still are today."

I grinned at the lady, "Thank you so much."

I never thought that I would hear someone telling me that about Phil and me. I hoped that he would be the person I was with whenever we were their age. I hoped that we would be this in love for the rest of our lives. I couldn't picture myself with anyone else. We had hardly been dating for twenty four hours, but I had loved him for a long time. I knew that he was the only person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I just hoped that there wasn't anything that would ruin the chances of that happening.


	9. Chapter 9

**All of your reviews for this story have been amazing. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are seriously the best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's POV<strong>

It had been a month since Cora and I started dating. No one could ever make me happier than she did. I was determined not to let anyone take her away from me. It took me forever to realize she was the person that I wanted to be with, after years of being her best friend; there was no way I was letting her go. I had hardly spent any time away from her since we started dating.

I had thirty minutes until my match, so I was walking to the vending machines to get me a bottle of water. As I passed a room, I heard people talking.

"I don't see how you could have cheated on Cora. I would have never given her up." It sounded like Mike Mizanin.

"You don't understand anything about what was going on." I knew that was Cody.

I knew I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on their conversation, but I wanted to hear what Cody had to say about Cora. How could someone not understand what was going on when it was pretty obvious? The guy cheated on Cora with my exgirlfriend. That's not really the hardest thing to understand.

"What is there to not understand?"

Cody groaned. "Okay, I'm about to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else. If anyone else finds out about this, I'll know it was because of you. I swear I will kick your ass."

"I feel like I'm a high school girl. But, tell me, man."

I was about to walk away, but then I heard what he said next.

"Cora and I were never really dating."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Cora and I were never together. Everything was fake." I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why would you fake a relationship?" Mike asked.

"Well, it was right around the time Phil started dating Erica. All Cora wanted to do was be with Phil. That girl is seriously in love with him." I smiled hearing that. "But, she came to me with the idea that we fake date to try to basically make Phil jealous. I just agreed because she's a really good friend of mine. We'd spent a lot of time together because of our storyline together, so it wasn't really any different."

"So you didn't really cheat on her?"

"Well, of course I didn't cheat on her if I wasn't really dating her. But Erica and Phil were really dating, and Erica really cheated on Phil. Cora knew that Erica was cheating on Phil. She knew something was up with her since the minute that Phil started dating her. Also, the four of us went to eat at Chili's one night. I had gone to the bathroom, and when I got out, Erica was standing there waiting on me. All Erica wanted, was for Cora to be out of Phil's life. She just wanted to ruin Cora. So when she saw me leaving the bathroom, she told me to come to her if I ever had enough of Cora. She told me that she could give me all the things that Cora couldn't."

Hearing Cody say all this really pissed me off. Knowing that Erica had tried to get with Cody, and Cora knew that Erica was cheating on me from the beginning. She should have said something to me.

"Cora knew that Phil wouldn't believe her if she just went and told him that Erica was cheating on him. So that's when I had this stupid idea that we catch Erica cheating on him in some way and record it and show it to Phil as proof. When Cora and Phil went out by themselves one night, I called Erica over to my hotel room. Things weren't really supposed to go how they did. Cora wasn't supposed to walk in on what she walked in on, and that wasn't the way that Phil was supposed to see it. But now I guess everyone's happy. Cora and I are still friends. Phil and Cora have been dating for a month and they both seem happier than ever. All Cora can talk about is how happy she is with Phil."

I decided that I had heard enough. I was supposed to go back to my locker room before my match started, but I couldn't do that without blowing up and yelling at Cora. She had set Erica up to cheat on me. She had lied to me. When someone loves another person, they don't lie to that person. I was happy with Cora, but I didn't really know how much longer I wanted to be with her if all she was going to do was lie. I didn't even know that her and Cody still talked. They were out of the storyline together, so they had no reason to be around each other, but I guess they just snuck around to talk.

It was time for my match and I felt terrible for whoever my opponent was. They were definitely getting all this anger built up inside me taken out on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cora's POV<strong>

Phil was supposed to come back to the locker room before his match started, but I guess he had gotten caught up with something. I watched his match against Mark Henry on the television in the locker room. For some reason he just seemed really angry, not like he normally was. I'd just have to talk to him whenever he got back into the locker room. Phil won his match and I waited patiently for him to come back.

Five minutes later the door slammed open and hit against the wall. Phil stepped in the room and slammed the door behind him. He walked to his suitcase without even looking at me. Usually, he just walked in, smiled, kissed me, then went to change. Something was definitely up tonight.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He didn't reply.

"Phil…"

Still no reply.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?"

That got him. He turned around with the angriest face ever. "Am I mad at you for something? Well, let me think. No, I'm pissed off at you for something, Cora."

"What did I do wrong?" Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Don't start crying. You're not going to make me feel bad for you right now."

"You have never been like this towards me before. I'm sorry I'm getting upset when I don't even know what I did wrong. So would you please tell me?"

"You have been lying to me since we've started dating. You've been lying about so much."

My heart stopped. How did he find out? I was going to murder Cody.

"You're not going to try to deny it? You're not going to try to tell me that the whole thing about the fake relationship with Cody isn't true? You're not going to tell me that you didn't set Erica up to cheat on me with Cody? Come on, Cora, tell me this stuff isn't true. None of this stuff is like you. Tell me another lie. Let's just keep the lies rolling."

"Stop…"

"Why should I stop? You've been lying to me for a month. No, you've been lying to me for over a month. I don't even want to look at you right now."

"Phil…please listen to me. You're right…Cody and I never were really dating. I just did that because I wanted you to see that maybe you wanted to be with me. I did it because I loved you and I wanted to be with you."

"Why wouldn't you just tell me that instead of fake dating someone?"

"I didn't know how you felt about me…You were with Erica."

"And also, why didn't you tell me that Erica was cheating on me instead of trying to 'prove' it to me?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen at all…I was just as shocked as you were that night."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" He asked me, glaring at me.

"Because it's the truth, Phil! I swear, I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did. But not exactly by doing all that you did. You hurt me by lying to me. I don't want to be in a relationship full of lies. Maybe you and I shouldn't be together. I love you, but I'm not sure if this is going to work out."

My heart dropped down into my stomach and more tears filled my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! I had a really bad brain freeze. Please let me know what you think (:**

* * *

><p>I had never really felt heart break. The only real relationship I had ever been in was for a year. We just drifted apart; there was no heart break there. I'm thinking that what I'm feeling now is the worst form of heart break.<p>

Phil and I hadn't talked since he found out I had lied to him. That was two weeks ago. We weren't officially broken up, we just hadn't talked. I would see him in the hallways at the hotels and at the arenas, but he would just turn and walk the other way. Maybe we were broke up, he just hadn't told me we were broken up.

I spent all of my time off these past two weeks lying in bed, crying my eyes out. I missed Phil more than I had ever missed anyone. I needed him to talk to me. We needed to work out our problems.

"I don't know what to do. I want to try to talk to him, but I'm afraid he's just going to push me away, or just walk away when he sees me coming."

"You just need to try, Cora. He can't ignore you forever." Cody replied.

Even though Cody was the reason Phil and I were fighting. I couldn't hate him forever. He was the only person who knew what was really going on. And he was the only person I could talk to about it."

"I guess I could try tonight…"

"No, don't want until tonight. Go to his room, and talk to him now. That way, he won't be able to walk away from you."

"Fine…But don't leave this room. I'm going to need you to talk to when he blows me off again."

"He's not going to. You need to think positive about these things."

I sighed and crawled out of the bed. I slipped my flip flops on and walked out of my room. I was sure I looked a mess, but I honestly didn't care. I walked down the hall to Phil's room and knocked on his door. He opened it a few seconds later. When he saw me, he looked surprised. He looked at me for a while and then moved out of the doorway and motioned for me to come in.

I smiled slightly and walked into his room. I sat down on his bed and he sat down beside me.

"Do you hate me?" I asked without looking up at him.

"Of course I don't hate you, Cora. I could never hate you."

"You haven't even looked at me in two weeks. Do you know how hard it's been? I had no idea if we were broken up or if we were still together. I didn't know how you felt about me. I missed you. I hated not talking to you for that long…I hated not being around you."

"It was hard for me, too. I know, it probably doesn't seem like it was hard for me. But it really was. I missed you so much. I hated ignoring you like that, but I was afraid that if I was around you or talked to you, I might do or say something that I would end up regretting. I just needed some time away from you so I didn't ruin what we have. I know the last time we talked, it was our fight, and I said I didn't know if our relationship was going to work out, but it will work out. Because I want to be with you and I don't want to fight with you again like the last time. I love you and I'm so sorry for what happened."

"I love you, too, Phil. Everything was all my fault. I should have told you everything from the beginning. I shouldn't have even had that fake relationship with Cody. I should have just told you how I felt about you before all of that. We wouldn't have been in all that mess if I would have just told you. I'm sorry; you shouldn't be the one apologizing."

"But I should apologize for how I acted about it. It shouldn't have blown up into that huge thing. It's not going to happen again, though, I promise. I love you."

He leaned over to me and kissed me. I smiled, "I love you, too."

"Now go get your stuff. I'm not staying apart from you any longer."

I jumped up off the bed and ran back to the room that Cody and I were sharing. I ran through the door and he looked up at me startled.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"He doesn't hate me, and we're still together."

"See, I told you everything was going to be okay. You had no reason to think that he hated you."

"I know. Thank you so much for being there for me. You're seriously the best. I don't know what I would have done without you these past few weeks." I began throwing all of my stuff in my bag.

"I'm glad I could help. Where are you going?"

"Oh, Phil told me to come back and stay with him. So I'm going to be staying with him until we leave here. Then I guess when we get to the next city."

"But I'm going to be all by myself." He stuck his bottom lip out and stared at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the arena."

"What if he doesn't want us to be friends?" Cody blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"What if he tells you not to be friends with me, or that he doesn't want you to be around me? Are we just going to stop being friends?"

"He's not going to do that, Cody. He's not like that, you should know that. I'm sure he doesn't have a problem with you and I being friends. Why would he? I mean, it's not like there's anything going on between us, or was going on between us. He knows our relationship was fake. He won't have a problem with it."

"If you say so. You're just my best friend. I really don't want anything to take you away from me."

This was sounding all too familiar. This was exactly how I felt towards Phil in the beginning. But there was no way that Cody could have feelings for me. He knows that I'm in love with Phil; he wouldn't put himself through that after he saw everything that I went through. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me. He looked at me the same way that I had always looked at Phil. I couldn't stay in that room with him any longer. I had to find a way to make his feelings for me disappear.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I replied as I grabbed my bags and walked out the door.

I shut the door behind me and heard him sigh. I groaned as I made my way back to Phil's room. I needed to find Cody a girlfriend before his feelings go too out of control.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is really short, I know, & I'm sorry! I hope to start updating more often, and I'll try my hardest to. Please review! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Cody's POV<strong>

"I'm in love with her. I know I shouldn't be and I know it's never going to work out, but I can't just get rid of my feelings. Am I supposed to tell her how I feel?"

"I don't think so, man. She's with Phil and we all know how she feels about him. I don't think it would be the best idea for you to tell her how you feel. I understand what you mean by you can't just get rid of your feelings. But maybe you need to try to. I don't think she would react well if you told her you loved her."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. John had a point.

"Look, Cody, if you tell her, she may not even want to be friends with you anymore. She'll feel like you're trying to interfere with her relationship with Phil. I really just feel like you should keep it to yourself. If she doesn't know, nothing can go wrong."

"But what if she feels the same way towards me?"

"I don't think she does. She went through so much to be with Phil. She's been in love with the man forever. I don't think she'd throw it all away with him. I don't know her too well, but she seems very happy with him."

"You're sounding like a chick right now. But thanks for the advice, dude. I'm just going to try to stay friends with her. I don't know how well I'll be able to hide my feelings though."

"All you need is a new woman in your life. I know of someone who would kill to be with you."

"Really? Who?"

"Kaitlin."

"Seriously? maybe I should try to go out with her. but I don't feel right going out with another girl when I feel this way about Cora. I don't want to lead Kaitlin on if I'm not sure anything is going to come out of it."

"Now you're the one sounding like the chick. But just let her know from the beginning that you're not sure about being in a long term relationship. That you're just going on the date with her to see how it works out. Or you could tell her the truth."

"If I told he the truth, there's a huge chance that it would get back to Cora. I don't want that to happen. Girls talk. Even if I told her not to say anything to Cora, she probably still would."

John nodded. "Well do what you want, man. It's all up to you."

"Thanks for listening to me whine like a little girl. I'll see you around."

I stood up from the table and threw my drink away. I left the kitchen area, turned the corner, and ran into someone.

**Cora's POV**

I fell flat on my ass and tried to refrain myself from yelling. Today had not been going all that great for me, and I was one string away from murdering someone.

"What the hell?" I said quietly to myself.

"Shit, Cora! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

I looked up and saw Cody standing over me. he was offering me his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up. I wiped my butt off and looked away from him. I didn't want to seem like something was wrong since he didn't know that I knew how he felt about me. but I felt weird around him since he felt that way. I had been avoiding him since I found out how he felt.

"It's fine. Not a big deal. I was just looking for Phil. Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't. Is he not in his locker room?"

"No. He may not be here yet, though. He said he had stuff to do before he came to the arena. He needs to get here soon, though. He's kicking off Raw tonight."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. But I haven't seen you lately. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've just been super busy this week. I went home to see my parents for a couple of days." That was a complete lie, but he didn't have to know that.

"Well that sounds great. You haven't seen them in a while. How are they doing?"

"They're great! But I've gotta run. I'll see you around!"

"Alright, see you." He replied.

I sighed as he walked away. I didn't want things to be weird between us, but I didn't know how to act around him now.

As I was going to walk out the door to go sit outside, someone ran through the door and hit me in the face with the door causing me to fall on my ass, once again.

"Not again." I groaned, noticing that I had blood running from my nose.

"Oh my gosh, babe. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" That was definitely Phil. It was about time he got here.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." I didn't care that my nose was bleeding, I just cared about what he had been doing.

"I told you earlier that I had things to do before I came to the arena."

"Like what things?"

"Just things." He replied.

"Why won't you tell me what you had to do?"

"Because it isn't important."

"It must have been important for you to almost be late getting here. You're never late. You're always the person that gets here the earliest."

"I don't want to argue about this, Cora. It wasn't important. Just drop it."

I didn't want to drop it. He was being really suspicious.

"Are you cheating on me, Phil?"

"Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because you're acting really weird. You're never like this."

"I just said drop it, so drop it."

I groaned and walked away before the tears that were welling up in my eyes started to fall. I had no idea what was up with him, but I was determined to figure it out. if he was cheating on my, he would seriously regret it.


	12. Chapter 12

**I had absolutely no idea that I had reviews for the last chapter that I posted, which is why it took me so long to post this chapter. I was just think that you guys hated it. For some reason, it didn't send the reviews to my email. But, I finally got a new chapter posted, and I know it's kind of short, but I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know what you think. (:**

* * *

><p>I was in Phil's locker room waiting for his match to start. I hadn't really talked to him since earlier. I hadn't gotten any answers from him, though. It broke my heart to think about him cheating on me. I didn't think he would be the type of person to do that to someone. But maybe he wasn't cheating on me. Maybe I should just let it go and not worry about it. I heard his phone ring from the table across the room. I tried to ignore it, but suspicion got the best of me.<p>

I looked at his phone and saw _One new text message_ on the screen. I picked up his phone and it felt like a 20 pound weight in my hand. I opened the text message and saw that it was from a girl named Julia.

_"You just need to do what you feel is right."_The text said. What was this bitch talking about? I deleted that text message, so he wouldn't know that I read it and looked through the rest of his messages. Most of them were from some of the guys he was friends with; they weren't really saying much. Then I found a text to Julia.

_"I want to ask Cora to marry me, but we haven't really been dating that long. I love her so much, and I just can't think about losing her, or her being with anyone else. I want to ask her, but what if she says no? You're my cousin and you've always been the best person to give me advice. Please help me with what you think I should do…"_

I gasped. Phil was going to ask me to marry him? I never would have seen that coming. I threw his phone down and ran out of his locker room and straight to Cody's. I had tears streaming down my face as I banged on his door. He opened it almost immediately.

"Cora, what's wrong?" He asked me, sounding extremely worried.

"I am such a bitch, Cody. I accused Phil of cheating on me because he was acting weird. Of course he wouldn't cheat on me, why would I even think that he would? We haven't talked for about three hours and I was in his locker room. I heard his phone ring so I got suspicious and I went through his phone. He's going to ask me to marry him, Cody! I never would have thought that! And I ruined it because I was stupid, and nosey, and read through his stuff."I was out of breath by the time I finished telling him everything.

His eyes were wide. "You're not a bitch, for one. And you didn't ruin it. You don't know when he's going to propose. You're still going to be surprised, just as you would have been if you didn't know anything about it. You had every right to be suspicious, Cora. Now stop crying, and go back to his locker room and act like nothing is wrong. Everything is going to be fine, trust me."

"Thank you, Cody. I'm so glad that you're always here for me when I need someone to talk to. I don't want anything to ever change that."

I wrapped my arms around his midsection and hugged him tight. I shouldn't have started avoiding him just because he had feelings for me. Nothing should have changed between us. Things were going to go back to how they were before.

I made it back to Phil's locker room just in time to see him win his match against Kane. I smiled and looked in the mirror to make sure my face wasn't red from crying. I put some makeup on, just in case he could tell. I sat on the couch and opened my book, waiting for him to come back.

As soon as I heard the door open, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating on me. I just get crazy jealous sometimes. I know you'd never cheat on me."

He just stared at me; he didn't smile, or hug me back. He walked over to his suitcase and put his jeans on before he walked back over to me. "It really hurt that you'd think that I would cheat on you. I would never do that to you. I love you, so much. If we're going to be in a relationship, then you need to trust me. I trust you. I would never think that you were cheating on me, no matter how suspicious you were acting."

"I'm sorry. I love you, Phil. I know you'd never cheat on me. I should have never said that earlier."

"No, you shouldn't have. I had something special planned for tonight, but since you obviously don't trust me, we have some things we need to work on before that happens. You need to trust me, Cora."

"I do trust you! I swear that I do. I love you. I just don't ever want you to be with anyone else but me."

"I don't want to be with anyone else." He sighed and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you more than anything. Look, I know we haven't been dating that long, but I've loved you for the longest time. And I never thought that you and I would be together. I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship. I don't want anyone else but you, and I don't want you to be with anyone else. I love you. You are so special to me. I never thought that I could feel this way towards someone, but then I fell in love with you. I know these feelings are never going to change. I'm never going to cheat on you. You will never have any reason not to trust me and to think that I'm cheating on you. I never want to lose you. Do you understand?"I nodded. "Cora, I'm in love with you. You're the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life. And I understand that we haven't been dating that long, but I really want to ask you something."

I took a deep breath and tears filled up in my eyes as he got on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"A few minutes ago, I said I had something special planned for tonight, and I know I said we needed to work some things out before this, but I don't want to wait. Cora, will you marry me?"

I smiled and nodded my head, I was crying too hard to form any words. He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up and wrapped his arms around me. He squeezed me as tight as he could and I buried my head into his shoulder. He pulled back and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you so much, Phil. There's nothing I'd rather do for the rest of my life, than spend it with you. You're the only person I want, forever."

He smiled at me, and kissed me again.


	13. Chapter 13

**It has been a good while since I've updated this story, so here you guys go. Please let me know what you think (:**

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married!" I yelled into the phone.<p>

"Wait, what?"

"Mom, I'm getting married!"

"When did this happen? How did this happen? Who in the world are you marrying, Cora? I haven't talked to you in so long. I have no idea who you're dating. What in God's name is going on?"

"Mom, chill out. I'm dating Phil. We've been dating for about two months."

"Two months is **not** long enough to be dating someone before getting married to them."

"I've been in love with him for five years, mother. Of course it's been long enough for me to marry the man. I just know he's the one I'm supposed to be with."

"Cora, you don't know. You've only been dating him for two months. Listen to yourself right now. You…" I cut her off before she could even get two words out with the last sentence. This was my normal mom, criticizing everything that I did. Of course she wouldn't want me to be happy; she never wanted me to be happy. It's been the same way all my life.

"Mom…Please listen to me. Phil and I have been best friends for five years. I understand that we just started dating two months ago; but I've been in love with him for five years." I stressed the five years part to her once more. "You don't have to approve of my getting married to him, but you're not going to stop me. If you don't approve of it, then don't come to my wedding. I want you there, I really do, but I don't want someone who doesn't approve of it to be there. I'd really like you to meet Phil; maybe that would change your point of view on this. But, mom, you've always been like this. You never want me to be happy."

"Of course I want you to be happy, sweetheart! Please don't think that I don't want you to be happy. But you have to realize that you're my only daughter. I don't want to just give you up to the first guy who steals your heart away. What if he isn't the one?"

"I know he's the one. Please just understand this. I love him, and he actually loves me. Do you know how long I've been waiting to find someone who loves me for me, mom? He's seen me at my best, as well as my worst, and he still loves me. We've been through so much together. He makes me happy, and I know he always will. I'm not going to change my mind about him." Tears were forming in my eyes, and I was doing everything I could not to let them fall. I wanted my mom to be happy for me, just this once. But I could tell I wouldn't be getting that from her.

"Honey…I just don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want this to turn out bad for you."

"It's not going to turn out bad for me, mother! If you don't want to see me get married to the man that I love, then **please** just don't come to my wedding! I can't stress that enough. If you decide to be happy for me, which is all I want, you can give me another call. But until then, I don't want to talk to you. I've been waiting twenty five years for someone to love me like Phil does. I haven't found it, until now. I love Phil so much, mom. You're not going to ruin this for me, okay?"

"Cora, please…"

I hung up the phone before I could listen to anything else she could say. I sank down into the bed and finally let the tears fall. I never understood why she was like this. Sure, I'm her only child. Sure, she doesn't want to see me get hurt. But why couldn't she just trust my judgment and be happy for me? I've known Phil for five years. I know how he makes me feel, and I know how I feel about him. She wouldn't because she's only met him once. If she would take the time out of her life to just come visit me like I've asked her to so many times, she would realize that Phil is the one and that he treats me wonderfully. He wasn't going to hurt me like she seems to think.

I began sobbing harder and was drifting off to sleep when Phil came into the room. He took one look at me and rushed over to the bed.

"Cora, what's wrong? What happened?" His eyes were filled with worry. I smiled at him slightly and shook my head.

"It's nothing. Just my mom. She's crazy."

"What happened, babe?"

"She can just never be happy for me. I told her about us getting married and she just started saying we were rushing into things and you could end up hurting me. And I know you would never do that. I told her that if she couldn't be happy for me, then I didn't want her at the wedding. But if she changed her mind, for her to call me. I just want her to be happy for me, Phil. I want her to be at our wedding, I've always wanted that. Since my dad died, she's all that I've had. I don't know what to do."

I knew I was just rambling, and he probably couldn't understand a word I was saying due to my sobbing. He just pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my hair and turned my head to look at him.

"Babe, she's just looking out for you. You are her only daughter. I understand where she's coming from about this. I'm sure to a lot of people, our engagement does seem rushed. But, they don't understand our relationship. We're the only ones who understand our relationship. All that matters, is that we're happy together; that you're happy. That's all I care about. But, you need your mom at your wedding. Maybe she'll come around. Call her back, try to talk to her about it again."

"I hung up on her. She probably wouldn't answer."

"Okay, then…Plan B. Pack your things. We're going to visit her."

"What? Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes. I'm going to go talk to Vince. Pack your stuff, I'll pack mine when I get back and I'll book us the next flight to Atlanta. We'll show your mom how happy we are, and that we're serious about this. She'll see that this isn't a mistake, and that we're in love. She'll be happy for you, I'm sure, and she'll come to the wedding. Trust in me."

"I do trust in you. I just hope this works."

"It'll be okay. I'll be right back." He stood up off the bed and pecked my lips. As soon as he left the room, I jumped up and started throwing all of my stuff in my suitcase. I decided to pack Phil's while I was at it so all he'd have to worry about was getting our tickets. Phil really was the best person that had ever been in my life. No one else would have ever done this for me.

* * *

><p>We made it to Atlanta before dark and we were on our way to my house right now. The last time my mother saw Phil, she was visiting me. This was Phil's first time to see the home I grew up in. I was bouncing in my seat and couldn't wait to see my mom. She might to be too happy with me right now, and I may not be too happy with her, but I couldn't even remember how long it had been since the last time I saw her. I just couldn't wait to see her.<p>

I told Phil which turns to take and when we pulled up in my neighborhood, I squealed with joy.

"Calm down, babe." Phil chuckled. I looked at him. I loved the little wrinkles he got around his eyes when he smiled. I loved his dimples that were mostly concealed by his beard. I just loved everything about the man sitting beside me. Nothing anyone could say would ever make me change my mind about that.

"I'm calm; just hurry!"

"You sure are calm, and bossy."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just rolled his eyes. "What are we, two?"

I giggled and screamed. "There! There it is!"

"Good Lord, babe; you almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

"I'm sorry." I giggled as he pulled into the driveway. I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. I rang the doorbell, and when there wasn't an answer for a few minutes, I got the key from under the doormat and let myself in.

"Mom!" I called. There was no answer. "Mom, are you home?" There still wasn't an answer.

Phil came in seconds later with our suitcases and sat them inside of the door. I went in the kitchen to see if she was in there; she wasn't. She had to be home because her car was in the carport. I walked up the stairs to her bedroom, and heard the shower running in her bathroom. I smiled to myself. I knocked on the bathroom door and heard her drop something. The water turned off almost immediately. I'm sure I freaked her out. She had no idea that I was going to be there.

A few minutes later she swung open the door and a shocked look came across her face. "Cora! What are you doing here? After our phone call I definitely wouldn't have expected you to be here."

"I figured maybe I needed to talk to you in person. Phil's here with me."

"I'll be down in a few minutes. You guys can just make yourself at home." She thought for a second. "Well, this is your home. Phil can make himself at home."

I giggled a little and nodded at her. I went back downstairs and got my suitcase, leading Phil to my room.

"How long are we staying?" I asked.

"Vince gave us the week off. We're just going to fly to New York Sunday."

"That was generous of him. I never expected him to give us that long off."

"Well, except for Raw, there's nothing really for us to do. I never expected him to give us this long off either, but I'm thankful he did. He understood what we were going through."

I nodded and put my suitcase in front of the closet door. I walked over to Phil and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you for this, baby. I'm so happy you did this for me, and I'm glad you're here with me." I kissed him and he pulled away from me, looking me in the eyes.

"I'd do anything for you; always." He kissed the top of my head, then my forehead. He kissed the tip of my nose and I giggled. He smiled at me, then kissed both of my cheeks and the corner of my mouth before his lips came crashing onto mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and we fell back on my bed. I smiled into the kiss, and he began to deepen it. His fingertips ran up and down my spine, giving me chills. He began to lift my shirt up when we heard my mom.

"Cora, Phil, where are you guys?"

I groaned and sat up. "Can't you just ignore her?" Phil asked.

"No I can't just ignore her. She knows where we are. She'll just come barging in here if we don't go downstairs."

It was Phil's turn to groan. I leaned down to kiss him once more before I climbed off of him. It was just like my mom to ruin a perfect moment like this. We straightened our clothes up before we went downstairs.

"There you guys are! Getting settled in?"

"Something like that." Phil replied, which in return received a pinch to the side. I looked over at my mom, who had her eyebrows raised. I smiled at her.

"How long are you guys staying anyways?"

"We have the week off. We'll be flying off to New York bright and early Sunday morning."

"That sounds great. I get to see my baby for a week." I groaned as my mom walked over to me and started to pinch my cheeks, no doubt to embarrass the hell out of me. I looked over at Phil and saw him holding in his laugh. I shot him a glare and smiled at my mom.

"That's enough, mom. My cheeks don't need to be pinched. I'm twenty five years old, not five." She let go immediately.

"Well how about we all go out for dinner? Phil and I need to get to know each other just a little bit better."

Nothing good could come out of that last sentence. That just meant that she was going to ask him a million questions and if he answered one with an answer she didn't like, she would hold it against him. She was never reasonable when it came to guys in my life. I'm sure she definitely hadn't changed, especially since Phil was the guy that I was going to be marrying. This dinner certainly was going to be enjoyable.


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel like this story should come to an end soon. But, I'm not completely sure. Please let me know what you think. (:**

* * *

><p>"So, Phil, how long have you been in the WWE?" This is how the night has gone so far. All my mom has done is ask Phil questions about his life.<p>

"Well, I actually started with Ohio Valley Wrestling in 2005. But, I was wrestling a long time before I actually made it in the WWE." He replied.

"It seems like you live your life right, with you being straight edge and all. That's definitely the kind of guy that I want Cora to be with. What makes you think that you want to spend the rest of your life with Cora?"

Phil glanced over at me and smiled. "Honestly, I've known it was her I wanted to be with since we became friends. I just waited a long time to actually make that happen. I had no idea how Cora felt about me, until a couple of months ago. Now that we're together, I'm not going to let her go. I don't want anyone else, and as selfish as this sounds, I don't want her to be with anyone else." He squeezed my hand under the table and I smiled at him. I looked over at my mom and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"That is just the sweetest thing I have ever heard. But what if you realize she isn't the one for you?"

"I feel like I would have realized that by now if that were the case. I feel like if she wasn't the one for me, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I wouldn't be in her life right now."

"You're not going to cheat on her or break her heart or anything are you?"

This was awkward, my mom badgering him like this with me sitting right next to him. I slapped my free hand to my forehead and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe she was actually doing this right now. Could she not do it when they were alone or something?

"No ma'am. I would never do that in a million years. I couldn't imagine losing her. I definitely wouldn't do anything to risk losing her. If she wants to go, it's not going to be because I did something wrong. It'll be something she chooses. I don't want to be without her."

"Cora, let me see your ring."

I smiled and let go of Phil's hand. I put my arm across the table and my mom grabbed my hand. "That's beautiful. It must have cost a lot."

"Mom!" I yelled. "Please just stop."

"I'm just trying to get to know your fiancé, sweetie."

"Can you just ask him these questions when I'm not around? You're making me feel awkward."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Thank you." I sighed.

Even though she said she would stop, she still kept asking him a million questions. I rolled my eyes after every one. By the end of dinner, there was absolutely nothing that my mother did not know about Phil.

As soon as we made it back to my house and up to my room, I apologized to Phil a million times.

"I am so sorry about my mom. I've never seen her like that before."

"It's perfectly fine, babe. Don't worry about it. I'm sure one day, when we have a daughter, you're going to be the exact same way." I smiled, that was the first time he had ever mentioned us having kids together.

"I'm sure I will be. But if I'm ever like that, I want you to kick me or something."

"No, I would never hurt you."

"I know that. I just can't believe some of the shit she asked you. Some of it was way too personal, and I would have preferred to not be there when those questions were answered."

"Like how many people I had been with?"

"Let's not bring it up."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course I'm not jealous. I have you now, and I'll have you for the rest of my life."

"You're all I want for the rest of my life." I smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his head into my neck and I smiled as he began kissing my neck. I ran my hands through his hair and he moved his lips up to my jaw line, then to my lips. His hands were playing with the hem of my shirt before sliding it off over my head. He ran his fingertips up and down my spine, just like he had earlier that day before we were interrupted. I moaned into the kiss and felt him smile. Every time he did that, he sent chills all through my body. He ran his hands over my butt and down to my thighs to pick me up. He laid me down on the bed and climbed between my legs, not breaking the kiss once. He began kissing my neck again and I sighed. I ran my hands down his back and slipped his shirt off over his head. I ran my nails down his back and felt him shiver. He began kissing down my stomach when there was a knock on my door.

Phil groaned once more and I slapped my hands over my face. "Why can't she just go away for at least thirty minutes?"

"I'm sorry. I'll get rid of her." Phil climbed up in the bed and got under the covers. I slipped my shirt back on and opened the door.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" It was almost as if she was trying to ruin what was trying to happen the past two times.

"Not at all." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"No, mom. We're actually super tired from our flight earlier and we're about to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow night."

"Alright sweetheart. Goodnight, Cora; goodnight, Phil." She smiled in Phil's direction and Phil gave her a close-lipped smile and a slight wave. I knew he was frustrated, but what could I do?

As soon as she walked away, I shut the door and locked it. I turned off the light and turned on the lamp. "I'm sorry, baby." I crawled in the bed and snuggled up to him.

"It's fine, babe. Maybe we just need to wait until we leave her before we try that again."

"Or maybe we could try again now." I waggled my eyebrows at him and he smirked at me.

"You don't think we're going to get interrupted again?"

"No, I told her we were going to bed. She's probably going to do the same." I moved so I was straddling him and took my shirt off. He couldn't say no to me. He flipped us over and continued where he left off before my mom interrupted us for the second time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Please review, I appreciate all feedback I get (:**

* * *

><p>Phil and I were back at work and currently in New York. After a week spent with my mother, we were both exhausted, but I finally got her blessing. She was finally happy for me and she finally understood that Phil wasn't going to hurt me. She noticed how happy I was with Phil and how in love we both were. I was so happy that we ended up making that trip to Atlanta. I definitely wouldn't have gotten her blessing over the phone. We decided to set the wedding date for November seventeenth. It was currently August. There were so many things we needed to get done within those three months. While in New York, I was going wedding dress shopping with Eve. That would happen tomorrow. It was Monday and Phil and I were walking around the arena hand in hand.<p>

We rounded the corner when Cody came running up to us. "Guys, you seriously need to be careful. While you were gone, Lesnar has gone loco. He's destroying anything and everything that gets in his way. So if I were you, I'd stay out of his way. You see him coming, you go the other way. He will destroy you. He doesn't give a fuck who he hurts, that piece of shit. He actually had the nerve to lay his hands on a girl. Can you believe that?"

"If he lays a hand on Cora, he's going to have to deal with me. He better think twice about touching her."

"I'm sure he won't hurt me, baby. It'll be okay."

"Well, just be careful, guys." We nodded at Cody before he walked away.

Phil had a match against Big Show tonight, and he was currently in the ring waiting on his match to start. I ran to catering to get a bottle of water before his match started and on my way back I ran into someone who was like a brick wall. I fell on my ass, as I always did.

"I'm gone for a week and pick up right where I left off; on the floor." I groaned and looked up at whoever I ran into. As soon as I looked up, I regretted it as I looked into the angry eyes of Brock Lesnaer.

He leaned down and yanked me up by my arm. "How about you watch where you're going next time."

"I-I'm so sorry. I just walked around the corner. I had no idea you were standing there."

"Damn right, you're sorry. You better be sorry or you'd seriously regret it."

"Would you seriously hit a girl?" I regretted my words as soon as they came out of my mouth. He slung me halfway across the room and I landed in a corner. He stalked over to me slowly and leaned down to get in my face. I was breathing hard and trying not to cry. I didn't want to show him how weak I was.

"I'll show you what I'll do to a girl." He picked me up by the neck and held me against the wall. I kicked my feet, trying to get out of his grip, but it was no use. My vision started getting blurry and I felt my head getting light. I knew I was about to pass out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" The voice sounded far off, even though it was so close. Brock dropped me and I fell to the floor with as much force as he slammed me into the wall. I looked up to try to see who was fighting Brock, but I couldn't see them before I fell into silent darkness.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened, Orton?" I heard a voice, it sounded like Phil, ask someone. I'm guessing it was Randy Orton who saved me when Brock was trying to kill me.<p>

"I just walked around the corner, and he had her against the wall by her throat. I could tell she was slowly fading when I found them. I yelled and he let her drop. I guess that's when she blacked out. I'm so sorry, Phil. I wish I would have found them earlier. I was just going that way because my match was after yours. I'm so glad I was going that way when I did or who knows what would have happened…" He trailed off.

"I don't even want to think about what could have happened." Phil's voice was the last voice I heard before I fell back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"When will she be awake?" I heard Phil ask someone.<p>

"I'm not sure, Mr. Brooks. Usually they aren't out this long. I'm sure she'll be awake soon, we just have to wait." I was guessing that was a doctor. I knew I was in the hospital. I had no idea how long I had been out. I wanted to open my eyes, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. _Open, damn it._ I tried to pry my eyes open, they just didn't want to do it. I fell back into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Phil's POV<strong>

It had been five days. Five days since the last time I looked into Cora's eyes, since the last time I heard her voice. I grabbed her hand and kissed every knuckle. Everyone Cora was close to in the business had come by to visit her. She had flowers all over the room. Vince even came by to visit, and to let me know that Brock had been suspended indefinitely. At least he was actually doing something about it instead of letting it go. I couldn't keep going without hearing Cora's voice.

"I love you, Cora, and I miss you." I figured she could hear me. The doctor told me she probably could. The doctor still has no idea when she will wake up. They put a feeding tube in her to give her the nutrients she needs while she's out. Why can't she just wake up? I need her to be with me. I haven't left her side since she's been in here, and I refused to leave. There was no way anyone could make me leave her right now. Even Vince told me not to leave. He gave me as much off time as I needed, until she was awake again.

How could Brock do this to her? She's only 5'3 and barely weighs 120 pounds. She wasn't even really a wrestler; that's not what she was in this business for. She was still training. If it was anyone else, she would have fought her way out of it. But it was Brock Lesnar. He's like a brick house, and he's a human wrecking ball. I'm actually surprised Randy could stop him. But from what I heard, Brock ran after Randy got a couple of hits in on him. That just shows how much of a man he really is. He hits on women and then runs when someone tries to fight him. What a little bitch.

I brought Cora's hand, which was wrapped between mine, back up to my lips. I sighed and let her hand fall back down to her side. I put my head in my hands and tried not to cry again. I should have been there for her.

"You know, you can't blame yourself for this." I looked up as I heard the voice of Cody Rhodes.

"Why can't I? I shouldn't have left her alone."

"You were in the middle of a match when it happened, man. You can't beat yourself up over it; it'll just make everything worse."

"How do you know I'm blaming myself?"

"I can tell by looking at you. I actually blamed myself, too. I thought there was something I could have done to stop it. But, you know, if Brock really wanted to get to her, he would have no matter what. Even if one of us was with her, he still would have found a way to get to her. When she wakes up, and knows you're beating yourself up, it's going to make her feel worse. Everything's going to be okay. Brock is gone; there's nothing to worry about."

"There's so much to worry about, Cody. My fiancé is lying in this hospital bed, unconscious right now. How can you tell me not to worry? I don't know when she's going to wake up. I don't know if she hears me when I talk to her. When I tell her that I love her, I'm used to hearing it back from her. I can't even hear her tell me she loves me right now. Seeing her like this is just breaking my heart."

"You know she loves you. You don't need her to tell you that for you to know it." I nodded, knowing that he was right. "Do you want to go to the hotel and go to sleep? I can stay here with her."

"No, I want to be here when she wakes up. I don't want her to think I abandoned her."

"She wouldn't think that. But at least take a nap, man. You look exhausted." I knew he was right about that, also. "Oh, I brought these for her." He motioned to the flowers in his hand. I didn't even notice they were there until now.

"Just put them over there." I motioned to the table where everyone else had put their stuff for her. "I didn't even know that so many people would come visit her. But, almost everyone has."

"Everyone cares and loves Cora. It's hard not to. She's just so full of energy all the time. She may not be close with too many people, but there's a lot of people who care and hate to see her like this."

"I know you love her."

"W-what?" He stuttered. I smirked at him, probably making him uncomfortable.

"I know how you feel about her. Don't worry; I don't hate you for it or anything."

"I'm definitely not going to try to take her from you or anything. I know she's happy with you. I know she loves you. And, I know that you're the man she wants to be with for the rest of her life. I'm not going to interfere with that. She's never going to know how I feel. I'm getting over those feelings. I've been seeing Kaitlin lately and my feelings for Cora are fading."

"It's fine, man. As long as you don't act on your feelings, I don't care. You're one of Cora's best friends, and I know she's going to want you in her life. And with you in her life, that means you're in my life. So we're going to have to be friends." He nodded at me and put his hands in his pockets.

"Let Cora know that I stopped by. And stop beating yourself up over what happened. She's going to wake up soon. I'm going to go, I have a plane to catch. Call me when she wakes up, please."

"I will." I promised with a slight smile on my face. Cody really was a good guy, I could see why Cora was such good friends with him. "And thanks, for, you know."

"No problem."

He left the room and I sighed. I decided I was going to take a nap like he told me to. Within the five days that Cora had been in the hospital, I had barely slept at all. The nurse told me the chair changed into a bed and I decided to test it out. As soon as I laid down, I was out.


End file.
